


Heathens

by Pastel_phan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathens (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Prison, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oneshot, Phanfiction, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_phan/pseuds/Pastel_phan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little oneshot I did that was inspired by Heathens by twenty one pilots. if you want me to continue this fic let me know. Comments/Feedback is appreciated xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heathens

Heathens

“All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse”

The cell door creaked open revealing a well-built prison warden and a tall slim man wearing an orange jumpsuit.  
“Do you know this man?” grumbled the prison warden in a deep monotone gesturing towards the sleeping man.  
The blue-eyed man shook his head as he stared at the equally tall man occupying the bottom bunk bed. The brown-eyed man opened his eyes, swiftly glanced at his new roommate and sighed, he hoped this one wouldn’t be like the last, although PJ did make quite a mess of that one after what he did.  
“This is your cell. Get comfortable, you’ll be spending 7 years of your life here” the warden said before locking the door and walking away.  
The blue-eyed man warily eyed the other. What was he here for? Murder? Assault? Theft?   
“Sit down, I don’t bite” said the brown-eyed man lazily “My name’s Dan Howell by the way”  
The blue eyed man sat down before saying “My name’s Phil Lester”  
“So Phil why are you here?”  
“I hacked a company that was stealing from millions of innocent people”  
“Oh so you’re in here for like 3 years then?”  
“I took back £3 million and transferred it back into peoples bank accounts so I got 7 years due to the large scale of the fraud”  
Dan snorted “I guess you’re the modern day Robin Hood then”  
“I guess” Phil hesitated before saying “Why are you here?”  
“Manslaughter”  
Phil’s eyes widened in horror and Dan rolled his eyes in response.  
“My stepfather used to rape me every night from the age of 13. When my mom found out she was horrified and we tried to leave, but he beat her to death and made her watch me being raped in her final dying moments. I grabbed the nearest thing to me which was a baseball bat and hit him once in order to disable him. However instead of hitting his ribs like I had intended I hit his head and killed him accidently.”  
Phil’s eyes were now glistening with tears “I’m sorry Dan, no one deserves to go through that”  
“When I told my first cellmate my story he decided to try rape me too. He didn’t, but let’s say that he’s probably going to have to live the rest of his life in intensive care after PJ sorted him out”  
Phil quickly said “I would never even think about doing that. I have no idea how you managed to survive such horrible things”  
“Neither do I. It’s funny how everyone judges you before you tell them your story, they don’t know what abuse we’ve been through yet they still judge. Anyway as I was saying I was sentenced to 15 years; I get out in 10 if I’m good”  
“How long have you been here?”  
“3 years”  
“I think you should've got less”  
Dan looked at Phil slightly touched. How did such a good person get stuck in here? Even his crime was honourable in a way, the poor guy would be crushed like a bug in here.  
“Phil, I’m going to give you a piece of advice, you seem like a decent, nice even type of guy. But in here they mistake that as weakness so you gotta toughen up or else”  
“Do you get, you know beaten up and stuff?” Phil asked worriedly.  
Dan chuckled “No one would dare touch me when PJ’s around”  
“Who?”  
A voice came from the cage door menacingly quiet and low “Me.”  
Phil jumped and Dan and PJ laughed.  
“I guess I don’t have to worry about you having a violent cellmate, eh?” asked PJ surveying Phil.  
“Naaa I’m fine Peej but thanks for checking” Dan said.  
“Laters” PJ said as he walked away.  
“That’s PJ Ligouri the scariest inmate in here. He may not look like much, but he can and has killed guys with a single punch to the face. We went to school together and he always used to look out for me – still does, he’s like a brother to me”  
“So far the people I’ve met so in here don’t seem like heathens” Phil said.  
“Well you have 7 years to decide that” Dan retorted.  
Phil swallowed thickly it looked like he was going to be here for a while.


End file.
